present invention relates to electrical cable connectors, such as loadbreak connectors and deadbreak connectors. More particularly, aspects described herein relate to a feedthru insert (also referred to as a feedthrough or double bushing) for connecting to an electrical switchgear assembly.
Electrical distribution systems such as those used to provide electrical power to commercial and residential dwellings may incorporate feedthru inserts assemblies to couple high-voltage power feeder cables to the input connections or terminals on electrical distribution transformers. Feedthru inserts typically include two or more upright legs conductively coupled to an opposing leg by a cross bar. The single leg side is coupled to the transformer and the upright legs are then coupled to elbow devices or the like. Using feedthru inserts eliminates unprotected exposed electrical bus elements, connected between the transformer input connections and the primary windings within the transformer casings, and provides a more compact arrangement of the transformer installations and all of the associated connectors and cable connections therewith.
Unfortunately, when the conventional feedthru inserts are torqued into fixed operative threadable engagement with a corresponding transformer bushing well receptacle, the position of upright legs of the feedthru insert are often not suitably aligned to interface with corresponding elbow connectors to facilitate a connection therebetween.
Prior attempts to solve this problem have included incorporating torque limiting elements within the feedthru inserts, such that rotation of the insert in a predetermined direction after assembly neither adversely increases or unduly reduces the amount of torque applied to the interface between the bushing well and the insert. Unfortunately, these prior attempts have failed to provide adequate performance at an acceptable cost.